Temper
Name: Temper Species: Orca/Harp seal Recom hybrid Height: 5’4 Weight: 140 Eyes: black Hair/Fur color: Black and white thick, short fur Age: 22 Faction: Confed Profession: Information trafficking. Temper cycles, doctors and republishes information for the confederacy, and has been a part of a myriad of cover-ups, media blockouts, and strategic information leaks since her hiring at age 18, fresh from college. Background: Things are tougher in Europa. When the “world” was first terraformed, Europa’s endless miles of arctic ocean and flowing ice proved a difficult task for early earth to explore. Unwilling to abandon what had been an exceedingly expensive project, First generation Recom Orcas, specially designed to survive the waters of the frozen moon, where developed and delivered into the artic seas. These initial models were non morphic, larger than their earthly cousins, smarter, and had a calculating edge and problem solving ability that made them ideal for scouting the waters for anything worth keeping. For a time, they proved very effective.By the time the mental mapping and finalization of recom’s was made some three generations later, contact with the superorcas of Europa had stopped altogether. Convinced the creatures had died do to imperfections in design, the third gen experiment used humanoid harp seals, believing that they, able to withstand the cold and work together while preserving powerful swimming traits, could do what the first attempt could not. More stable than the first attempt, these early tries led into what has become modern Europas’ mining and research stations. But deep beneath the ice, creatures of frozen hearts and cruel intent had been breeding, growing, and their initial mental flaws compounding into a razor edged psychosis. What had begun as scouts had become specters in Europa’s chill water, and were still very much alive.The new recoms, descended from the orca’s natural prey, became their new obsession, and something about the first gen throwbacks to the primal terrors of their past made the orcas into creatures the new seals were simply unable to combat. While recognized as genetic mistakes and experiments gone awry by the other settlers of Europa, colonies of recom seals see them on a far more primal level, as the stuff of nightmares, and demons in the dark. Over time, the relationship between the two has evolved into an almost mythic respect. the separation of power is so huge that the seals, some of them anyway, would actually fall for some of these massive creatures, not unlike like Stockholm syndrome, before being killed in the depths of the ocean were they unlucky enough to be cornered. Temper's mother was one such, and basically, faced with her own death, offered herself up sexually prior to being eaten (for no logical reason, honestly. it was delirium). the interesting part came from the whale not eating her afterward. he simply left, for reasons she never discovered. temper's mother would end up driving herself deep under artic waters to birth her daughter months later. instinct made her give birth as a whale would, submerged, but that fact activated temper's orca persona, which reacted instinctually. it ate the mother from the inside out and forced temper to swim to the surface and take her first breaths, using the blood for warmth. it would remain in control of tempers body for weeks, surviving off small fish and the mother's corpse, until she found a large population of seals which jumpstarted the more normal, seal portion of her mind and forced the orca into dormancy.Temper, despite her tumultuous origins, grew up living as normal a life as any citizen of europa would. She attended school, demonstrated an amazing talent with mathematics (likely spawned from the almost calculator-like brains the first gen orca’s were given), and eventually traveled off Europa via scholarship to MIT, where she graduated with high merit in mathematical sciences and took a job with the confederacy in a management position. It was discovered upon her arrival in greater space that Temper's harpseal/orca hybridization just plain didnt work out well. the sheer clash between the minds of predator and prey caused her brain to separate itself during her development, placing the main portion in her head complete with a mostly seal personality, and the other part situated itself in her tail, where it grew as a sort of primal cancer that embodied the orca portion of her heritage. dormant most of the time, it can take over the body when it feels the time is right and manifest a mouth that’s normally closed and more or less unnoticeable. Skills: Due to her racial combination, Temper has an extreme resistance to cold, and can endure temperatures that would freeze most in minutes without second thought. She’s a very accomplished swimmer, and possesses natural sonar housed in her tail, though if it’s not submerged its’ range is only a few meters. The sound it emits can be lethal within a few feet, and can knock a person out up to around 10 feet away, though emitting such a burst takes a few moments to prepare for. She’s a mathematical prodigy, which, though useful, has kept her out of direct combat, so her skill with a gun is less than amazing. She can fly a civilian ship, but has never piloted a military vehicle (though she’s programmed a great deal of them) '''Personality: '''Temper is, by and large, an agreeable girl. She’s friendly, talkative and has a sly, teasy sarcasm to her humor. But her tail possess a separate intelligence of its own, embodying the far more malicious whims of its heritage. She keeps her situation secret from the public Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms